Faunus Justice Devision
by Crossoveraddict67
Summary: The Faunus justice devision are some of the most brutal and violent members of the White Fang, hunting down deserters and putting them through extreme levels of torture before killing them. How will team RWBY fare against them seeing as one of its members is a deserter.
1. A new life

Tarn would not be exaggerating if he said today was the worst day of his life. His team, the DJD, had the deserter Megatron, and his muntineered memebers of the Lost Light led into a trap on Necroworld. With Deathsaurus army backing him up, the DJD laid seige to the Necro bots fortress, in which the Autobots were taking refuge in. Tarn however, did not expect Deathsaurs army and Overlord to leave just on the brink of victory. But it didn't matter, he had Megatron. The hero who he once looked up to, now deserted his own cause right in front of him. He had Megatron on the ropes, trapped in a panic bubble with his team surrounding him.

What Tarn didn't count on, was Megatron use of antimatter. Antimatter that he used to completely obliterate his team until he remained.

"Do it then!" He screamed. "At least I'll die a Decepticon!" At that Megatron quickly swiped at Tarns signature mask, snatching it off his face.

"You and I both." He said, putting over his Autobot insignia. Megatron then grabs at Tarn by the neck and lifts him up. Then, another person enters the bubble.

"Megatron! Leave him! Take my hand!" Tarn hears, though he does not bother to look who is speaking. He only focuses on Megatron. Then everything goes black.

To wake up on the grass was not something Tarn expected from the after life, if he believed in it anyway. Upon getting up he notices his teammates on the ground, unconscious. Well, all his teammates except Kaon, whom he killed earlier for his weakness. Tarn looks at his right arm to find his double fusion cannon, still attached to his arm, along with feeling his face he finds his mask is still on. Despite Megatron ripping off both. Tarn fires his cannon to the air, startling and effectivly waking his comrades.

"Decepticons, on your feet." Tarn orders. Everyone complies and forms up.

"So aren't we like... dead?" Tesaurus asks

"If so, this wasn't what I was expecting." Helex replies.

"Whatever the case, lets take charge on the situation." Tarn commands. "I don't believe we are dead. So lets find where we are."

However both Tesaurus and Helex are not paying attention, apparently eyes glued to each others faces.

"Helex! Tesaurus! Attention!" Tarn barks, but then he notices it. Both Helex and Tesaurus have the face of a human fleshling. He is taken aback.

"How!" He exclaims before moving his hand to remove his mask, Vos doing the same. He reachs to his face to feel the soft flesh that it was now made. Though he also feels some ram horns coming out around the top of his head. Upon looking at his team, he notices, though they had armour near identical to their cybertronian bodys, they all were fleshling but with some animal trait added to them. Vos had his claws replaced with claws of that of a praying mantis. Helex had some tyles of reptiles scales on his face. And Tesaurus had what looked like a hippos tail. "We're in hell! Thats it!" Tarn concludes. Vos assures Tarn that they are not in hell speaking in the ancient cybertronian language, which sound like clicks beeps and whistles.

"Maybe, but how do you explain this!" Tarn replies.

Vos tells him he does not know, but recommends souting the area.

"Right. Helex, Tesaurus! We're moving out!

**Don't worry, next chapter will probably be longer than this one. Please tell me of any issues you had with this so I can improve upon them next chapter.**


	2. So it begins

**2 years later.**

A saturday at Beacon academy went on like any other saturday would. A whole lotta nothing. Currently Ruby and Yang were playing some video game against each other while Weiss was studying on the desk in the room, Blake was currently in the library.

"Your getting better, Ruby. But you'll never be able to best me!" Yang exclaims as they play their game.

"Ha! We'll see about that." Ruby shouts back.

"Could you please be more silent while playing your game?" Weiss asks, clearly annoyed. Just then the game is interupted by an emergency news cast.

"Wait? Thay can do that?" Yang asks regarding the interruption.

"At 10:00 this morning, the body of mission faunus has been found just a little ways outside the kingdoms borders. Evidence shows the victim had gone through extreme amounts of torture before haveing his life ended. Written beside his body was a message saying 'Find, kill, cleanse.'. The meaning of the message is unknown. Through background of the victem reveals they had once been apart of the White Fang, but have long sonce defected. They are currently pinned as likely suspects. If any you have any information on the matter, please contact the police." Then the news cast ended, returning to their game.

"A little unusual for the White Fang to take the time out their day to kill its own members." Weiss says.

"The reporter said ex-member. That probably had something to do with it." Yang says.

"Maybe we should ask Blake about it? She would probably know." Ruby suggests.

"I suppose." Weiss says.

"It is something to do, so lets get to it." Yang agrees.

**With Blake**

Today was just not her day. Blake had gone into the library to try to find some new books, only to be interupted by a large racket. It turns out some guy was pranking his friend since he seemed to have never been to a library before.

"So, what now Ian?" One of they guys asked.

"Nathan! You can't yell in the library unless you have a blue shirt." His friend said. Nathan looks down to be reminded that hes in a blue shirt.

"I have a blue shirt!" Nathan yells. "Im Batman! Okay, where did that come from? Just then the librarian intervenes.

"Hey, you know your supposed to be quiet in the library right?" She reminds him.

"Whats a library!" He exclaims at full volume. Thankfully Yang wasn't here. Theres no telling what she would do in this ridicolous situation. Just as Nathan and Ian were being kicked out of the library, her team showed up.

"Hey Blake, find anything good?" Yang greets.

"Not yet. Is there a reason why you've all come here?" She politely asks.

"We were wondering if you knew about something." Ruby starts off.

"I did not touch Crescent Rose." Blake blankly states.

"No, No no! Its not that its..." Ruby trails off.

"Do the words "Find, kill, cleanse mean anything to you?" Yang asks. Just then Blake went all wide eyed and quickly approaches Yang.

"Where did you here that!" She frantically whispers.

"It was just on the news a few minutes back." Yang responds.

"So, what do you know about it?" Weiss asks. Blake is silent for a moment before speaking.

"That is the motto of one of, if not, the most dangerous sub group of the White Fang."

"What do you know about them." Weiss asks, a little on edge of the 'most dangerous' part.

"They call themselves the Faunus Justice Devision. They consist of four people. Tesaurus, Helex, Vos, and their leader Tarn."

"Uh, those are pretty weird names." Ruby says.

"Its their codenames, I don't know what their real names are." Blake states. "The are a group that hunt down and torture ex-members of the White Fang, before killing them. Tesaurus generally likes to remove limbs with his saw, Helex exposes his victems to extreme amounts of burn dust in whatever way we can. Vos makes the victem wear his mask, which is laced with spikes in it. And finally Tarn. He is the worst of them all." She shivers.

"What about him?" Ruby asks with clear fear in her voice.

"He doesn't really do much during the torture, but hes the one that delivers the final blow. His semblace... allows him to kill his victems using his voice." Blake says.

"What." Yang says in complete shock.

"The quieter he speaks, the closer to death you get." Blake shivers.

"If they hunt ex-members, why haven't they come after you yet?" Weiss ask. Blake eyes go wide as she remembers she is likely on their list.

"I..." She stuters. "I don't know. They have a list of deserters and they kill everyone on it in order. I guess I'm just not up for being hunted down yet."

"If they come after you, we're here for you." Ruby says.

Blake is silent for a moment. "Thanks." She simply says.

**With the DJD or the FJD**

"Oh, how much I enjoy this job." Helex leans back on his chair, satisfied with his efforts.

"Wow, I didn't know that after the last 56 times you said that." Tesaurus says, clearly annoyed.

"Well, what are the chances of getting old job back after being killed? You can't say your not happy with where you are now." Helex counters.

"True, but right now im anonyed with who im with right now." Tesaurus says. This earns a scowl from Helex only for their fight to be stopped by Tarn before it began.

"Both of you, shut it. Though Helex is right with our luck, we must ensure it stays this way." Tarn declares.

"What do you mean?" Tesaurus asks.

"Adam." Tarn simply says. "Adam Taurus is so much like Megatron. The Megatron we admired, the Megatron that we followed. We must ensure that what happend to our old leader never happens to our new one."

Vos begins speaking.

"True Vos, we can worry about it later. Now whos next on the list?" Tarn asks Helex pulls out his scroll. Because of the absense of Kaon, it was now his job to keep 'the list'.

"A Blake Belladona. According to the information we have, she left just a little under a year ago. She was one of Adams most trusted and daughter to the previous leader of the White Fang." Helex reads out.

"So... Starscream?" Tesaurus asks.

"A little bit, but not enough. It says here they have her current where abouts." Helex continues.

"A little easy." Tarn complains. "But, oh well. Just another person to kill quicker."

"It says she is currently a student at Beacon academy." Helex reads off. Everyone in the room glances a little worried at each other. They have heard of the academys during their time on Remnant.

"Then this will probably be the most entertaining target we have so far." Tarn smile from under his mask. Most targets, if they could fight, they never usually put up a good one.

**Beacon hours later.**

It was an hour before sunrise and Blake didn't really have a good sleep, to busy worrying of the DJD (We're just gonna keep calling them that cause its cooler than FJD) Blake knew that the DJD don't just kill White Fang defectors. They kill others that get in their way. Blake couldn't stand the throught of her friends getting hurt because of her. So she got up earlier to pack a few things and get as far away from Beacon as possible.

'Its highly unlikely I'll beat any of them.' Blake thinks 'So I just need to make sure they don't kill anyone else.' Blake then opens the door to leave, through she looks back to see her slumbering friends. 'I hope Tarn dosen't find out about them. Im going to miss you guys.' She thinks before stepping out of the room and closing the door.

**A/N**

**Please let me know of any mistakes or what I did right. Reviews go a long way, and really help me a lot.**


	3. Plans and provisions

The exit of Beacon was thankfully uneventful for Blake. Everyone still seemed to be asleep. As Blake walked out of Beacon she couldn't stop thinking to herself of what to do next.

'Where can I go while I wait for them? Could I set a trap? I could possibly fight them and come out alive... maybe?' Her mind went into overdrive thinking of plans fall backs, locations, and on the DJDs possible weaknesses. 'Tesaurus and Helex fight a lot so maybe I can use that to my advantage during the fight? but how? And I don't know anything about Vos, he speaks in that strange lanquage that only his team seems to understand. And despite being with Tarn the most, I know absoloutly nothing about him.' Blake continues thinking down to Vale.

Upon arriving in Vale, Blake aimlessly wanders the streets thinking on what shes gonna do with no progress made.

"What am I gonna do." She says to herself looking towards the sky.

"Whatever your doing, we're doing it with you." A familiar voice says. Blake hastily turns around to find Ruby standing behind her.

"R-Ruby? What are you doing her!" Blake exclaims.

"I saw you run off, so I woke up the others and followed." Ruby says. Blake them sees Yang and Weiss running up to where they stood.

"Blake, you don't have to do this alone." Yang says, putting her hand on Blake shoulder.

"I-I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me." Blake says.

"We'll be fine." Yang assures.

"If we're going to do this together, we may need a plan." Weiss reminds them. "It would be benificial to get a professional huntsman to help as well."

"I... would like to keep my past with the White Fang a secret through." Blake responds "There would be no way to explain the situation with out it."

"I... understand." Weiss says.

"How about we get some one to help with out explaining the situation." Ruby suggests.

"And how would we do that?" Yang asks.

"What if some one were to walk by and see ot hear our fight with the FJD?" Ruby suggests "Someone would see a group attacking students and would jump into the fight to help fight against the attackers."

"So, any huntsman at Beacon." Yang concludes.

"Exactly. We just need to bring the fight there." Ruby says.

"And make a lot of noise while doing it." Yang smiles.

"A decent plan." Weiss complements. "Lets head back there."

"Thanks." Blake says to them in a hushed voice. Everyone to her and nods as a your welcome.

**Beacon**

"I think this should be a good spot." Ruby says, motioning towards a yard, prettty close to one of the buildings.

"How is this better than anywhere else?" Weiss asks.

"I mean... the plan would work almost anywhere in Beacon so, why not here.?" Ruby says.

"So what then? Do we have a plan besides wait for Tarn to show up?" Blake asks.

"Of coarse! Who do you think I am, that we would just wait for them to come to us!" Ruby exclaims. "You will be out in the open reading a book, or something, while Yang and Weiss hide close to you so they can help you when they attack." Ruby says.

"What about you?" Yang asks.

"I will hide elsewhere in a good sniper position." Ruby says confidently. "Besides, if you need any more help up close I am the fastest one who could get there."

"And all we need to do is fight long enough for help to arrive, and hopefully, we'll catch us some FJD." Yang says with a smirk.

**Elsewhere**

They've been at it for two hours. pouting about the mission. Awhile ago Tarn hard Vos scout out Beacon. Upon his return, he made a plan and shared it with the rest of the DJD. Helex and Tesaurus were pretty upset that they couldn't kill everyone else at Beacon. The DJD were strong, but not that strong. Maybe if they still had their nuke things would be diffrent.

"Helex, Tesaurus, get over it. We can kill any wittnesses, but not everyone. Unless you wanna get captured, cause I sure as hell won't be bailing your ass out then." Tarn scolds them.

"Yeah, we get it." Helex says. "Anyways, wheres Vos?"

"I sent him to borrow some dust that that orange haired pest stole. If he weren't inprisoned and the boss hadn't given the order to keep him alive, I would enjoy talking him to death as slowly as posssible." Tarn replies

"He had that ice cream colored sidekick. If we're bored, maybe we can kill her." Tesaurus suggests.

"No need. She didn't annoy me as much as her 'dad' so I don't really have anything against her." Tarn says "Besides, she reminds me of Soundwave in a way." Tarn says.

Just then, Vos returns with a box full of dust. He then asks Tarn if he plans on using them now.

"Not right now. Now we have out next target to kill." He says. "You all know your positions. Follow them to the letter and she will go down without trouble." Tarn barks.

**Apologies if the set up seems kinda clunky. That's usually how I am with my stories through the next chapter will have RWBY vs the DJD. Thats something to look forward to right? Anyway, as always please leave constructive criticism.**


	4. The First Attack

After the day had ended, Blake had gotten one of her books and began reading in the spot Ruby had suggested. Weiss and Yang hid in a bush nearby while Ruby was hugged against a wall, overlooking Blake position. Tarn would not attack when all the huntsman were up and about, so he would logically attack during the night, so the problem would be on what night he would attack. Luckily for team RWBY, this just so happened to be the night.

Blake contiuned reading her book through the night until she heard heavy footsteps getting progressively louder. It had to belong to their body armour, though Blake didn't know where they got it from. Her head cannon was just that they stole it from the atlesian army and modified to their likeing.

She looked up from her book to find Tarn slowly walking towards her. Where were the other three? They always head with Tarn on their executions.

"Blake." He greets.

Blake sighs "Tarn. So, where are the others?"

"Oh, they'll be around shortly."

Blake then hears more heavy footsteps and turn to find Helex and Tesaurus surrounding her.

"Now, I've been meaning to ask you, ever since I've found out about your defection. Why turn on us. You were Adams right hand and you were well respected throught the organization. So why throw all that away?" Tarn asks.

"Because violence is no way to achive equality." Blake simply answers, closing her book and standing up right.

"Oh, but it is. It is the only way. Before I met Adam, I served under another who also believed in equality with out violence. He found out the hard way that there is no other way to make yourselves heard through nonviolent means." Tarn explains. "And when he turned to those violent means, others joined him and it was glorious. Of coarse, there would be some who would stray from their choosen path. So Im here to remind everyone that that is not acceptable. You will simply be my next example." Tarn aims his double fusion cannon at Blake and fires.

Blake creates a shadow clone to take the hit and she quickly jumps towards Tarn to attack. Helex and Tesarus move in to help their leader when their feet are suddenly encased in ice. The two look to each other before both seeing a fist headed for the dirrection of their face. Yang successfully punchs the teo and sends them flying back, shattering the ice that previously trapped them.

"If this continues going this well, then we won't need help." Yang confidently says.

"We just caught them off guard, we still don't know the specifics of how to beat them." Weiss says.

"Then lets get fist hand experiance." Yang says before lauching herself towards the two and colliding with Tesarus. Meanwhile Ruby is eyeing down her scope and finally getting Tarn in her sights. However, before she fires she hears some strange clicking and whistling nosises. She turns around to find Vos, looking down his sniper rifle aimed at herself point blank. He fires and it hits her in the shoulder. The force of the bullet sends her towards the ground and drains her aura.

Now knowing where her enemy is, Ruby shifts Crescent Rose into its scythe mode and begins her attack on Vos. She continually swings her scythe a Vos, only for him to mechashift his sniper rifle into a sword and block all her attacks before going on the offensive.

Meanwhile, Tesaurus is recovering from the blow to his head when he sees Yanh coming towards him. He rolls out of the way from the punch she was about to deliver and gets up while taking out his buzzsaw. Yang unleashs a furry of attacks, keeping him on the defensive, and actually lands a few hits. Its at this that Tesarus losses what little patience he has and begins to go on the offensive, swinging his buzzsaw at Yang, only for her to dodge effortlesly.

Meanwhile, Helex heats up his fire dust infused gauntlets and readys himself for attack. Weiss speeds in on her glyphs and makes a quick strike for Helex which is easily blocked.

"I can't shake the feeling that this will be fun for me." Helex smirks. Weiss simply readys herself for another attack. She charges and makes quick slashs otwards Helex, all of which are blocked. Helex then delivers a heavy blow towards Weiss, knocking her up in the air and giving him enough time to land another blow sending Weiss into a nearby wall.

Also meanwhile, Tarn deflects Blakes quick attack with his double fusion cannon. He then transforms it into a large staff and trades blow for blow with Blake for a good 2 minutes until he hears a large *crump*. He looks over to see Helex has knocked Weiss into a wall.

"Quite you fool!" He yells over to him though not to loud. Blake then hits him in his mask using her sheath but it appears to have to effect. Tarn then uses this moment to use his left arm to grab Blakes and pull her up to him. He head buts her, lets go, and strikes her a few times until she is thrown back. He coverts his staff into double fusion cannon mode and blasts Blake once before walking towards her, grabbing her by the throat.

"Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at Helex, either way we were gonna make a lot of noise." Tarn says to her. "But this also brings about a lucky day for your friends." He continues. Blake looks over to see Rubys fight with Vos. Vos mostly spent his time blocking Rubys attacks while ocasionally striking himself. This goes on for a bit until he lunges at Ruby, trapping her neck in one of his claws while disarming her. Blake then looks over to Yang to see her actually beating the shit outta Tesarus. At this Tarn groans. "Helex, go pull Tesarus's ass outta the fire!" He angrily shouts. At this Blake hears a thump, she turns to her side to see Weiss on the ground, unconsious and Helex running away from her and towards Yang. He impacts Yang like an atomic bomb, sending her flying towards away from the two.

"You can stand down now, pussy." Helex says to his comrade to which Tesarus only angrily snorts and walks towards Tarn. Yang gets up and launchs herself towards Helex only to be punched down by him mid air. "I like your style." Helex complamints. Yang gets up to block a punch from Helex.

"This is taking too long." Tarn says as Vos arrives with Ruby, still in his grip. Tarn takes aim and fires repeatedly at Yang, the majority of shots hitting their mark. Helex then left hooks Yang, knocking her out. He then carrys her over to the group. "Remeber that lucky day I mentioned." Tarn starts. "We won't have enough time to torture your friends so we're just gonna kill them." He bluntly says. "Not you through. Your coming with us. Actually now that I think about it, we'll take the Schnee too. Adam would very much like that." Blake could only stare at Tarn wide eyed as he (or at least she assumed) was smiling under that mask. "Helex since you've done a commendable job, you can execute the blonde one." To this, Helex smiles as he gets ready tp deliver a series of rapid punchs towards Yangs face.

"Won't be the same as killing it with fire, but I'll take what I can get." He says. He then suddenly is thrown into Vos, knocking Ruby free. Tarn and Tesarus turn to find one of beacons teachers, specifically, Glynda Goodwhich.

"I will give you the chance to submit to me amd surrender." She simply says, riding crop at the ready.

"I don't think so." Tarn says. He quickly fires a shot at Glynda to which she blocks with her semblance. Tesarus then throws a grenade at Glynda who is forced to roll out of the way. When She is back up, the DJD have fled and Weiss was stiring.

"Thank you, Professor Goodwhich." Ruby weakly says.

"All of you are coming with me to Professor Ozpin, right now she sternly says. To which the three conscious members of team RWBY look at each other, wondering how they would explon the situation.


End file.
